1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for coupling a printed circuit board (to be called PCB below) sheet, in which a plurality of PCBs are continuously arranged on a sheet when manufacturing the PCBs, and if a defective PCB is found after the manufacture, then the defective PCB sheet portion is removed to replace it with a new PCB sheet portion. Particularly, the present invention relates to a method and a device for coupling a PCB sheet, in which in a continuously printed PCBs on a sheet, a defective portion is removed, a first PCB sheet formed by the removal is located by a position locating means to be filled with a second PCB sheet of a good quality circuit pattern, and an adhesive material is spread on a space area between the first PCB sheet and a second PCB sheet, thereby making the arrangement of the PCBs continuous. Thus the defective PCB is removed, and a good quality PCB is replaced into the place in an easy manner, so that the defective PCB can be turned to a good quality portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional PCB sheet structure, a plurality of circuit patterns 51, 51′ and 51″ are arranged and continuously printed upon a PCB sheet 52.
In this conventional PCB sheet 52, the plurality of the circuit patterns 51, 51′ and 51″ are printed, and then, the quality of the total of the circuit patterns is checked by using a jig and a fixture. Then the acceptable PCB sheets 52 are used as the final product. However, if anyone of the plurality of the circuit patterns is defective, then the whole PCB sheet on which the plurality of the circuit patterns 51, 51′ and 51″ are printed has to be discarded.
That is, if any one of the plurality of the circuit patterns is found to be defective upon inspecting them, even the good circuit patterns have to be discarded.
As a result, the material loss is high because of the discarding of the total sheet, and the workability and productivity are aggravated, as well as increasing the production cost.